Run, Don't Walk
by Swe33tCatastrophe
Summary: All Human. OOC. BxE. I don't really like summaries but here goes: Bella breaks up with Jacob after 3 years. She meets Edward when her advertising company is hired to work for the Cullen's new clinic. Romance unfolds. Enjoy : Rated T for now...


Run, Don't Walk

**AN: So this is my first Twilight fanfic. Everyone is human, but they are pretty much true to their characters otherwise, just not in the Twilight universe. This is just the first chapter… the 'pilot' if you will. I wrote it all in one day and wanted to get it up and hear some feedback. I'm a sucker for constructive criticism. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters.

**Bella POV**

"Jacob, will you please look at me? I'm trying to have a conversation with you." I sat next to him on the couch.

"Babe, there are only five minutes left in the game!" He did not look up from the TV. I sighed and folded my arms.

"Jake, I can't do this with you anymore." With that, Jacob looked up at me.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" He sat back on the couch, his eyes on me.

"We never talk anymore. We never do _anything_ anymore."

"What do you mean? We just went to the mall yesterday."

"No, I went to the mall and you met Embry at the bar." I unfolded my arms and grabbed his huge left hand. "You know I love you Jake, but I don't think it's enough anymore. I'm not happy. I need more."

"What more do you want? I will give it to you, I'll give you whatever you want."

"No, Jake. It's too late. I have been trying for too long. I can't anymore. I'm going to move in with Angela. I will be gone by the end of the week." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Bella, don't do this. You're my everything. Please," he pleaded with me and my heart melted.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I stood up and walked into our room to pack and cry.

As much as I loved Jacob, I just couldn't take it anymore. He never wanted to do anything. He sat around in sweats all day and watched football. Whenever he did go out it was to drink with his friends. We hadn't been intimate in I don't know how long and that was due to the fact that it was hard for me to see him in that way anymore. We had been together for three years, two wonderful years, and one not-so-wonderful year. I couldn't tell you when exactly our relationship changed, but there was one whole week where he didn't even take a shower.

--

I had gotten my essentials out of the apartment; a duffel of clothes, toiletries and my laptop. I didn't want to sleep at my and Jacob's apartment while in the process of moving out, I knew it would be too awkward and hard for both of us. I was staying with Angela until I found a place of my own. It actually worked out perfectly because her apartment was closer to work than my previous abode. Just a quick cab ride to Hornall Anderson Design Works, where I was head of advertising.

"Hey Jessica," I greeted my assistant as I walked into suite 1300. "What's on the agenda for the day?"

"You have a meeting with Doug at 10:00am, a lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson at the Metropolitan Grill at 12:30 and a potential new client is coming in at 3:00pm to discuss ideas with you and the team." She briefed me on my day as we walked to my office.

"Who is the new client?" I took off my coat jacket and hung it on the back of my chair.

"Carlisle Cullen. He is a doctor wanting some advertising ideas for the clinic he and his son are opening up here in Seattle." She placed a cup of coffee on my desk. I sat down in my chair and started rubbing my temples.

"Thanks, Jess."

"You ok?"  
"Yeah, I just broke up with Jacob yesterday. I'm in the process of moving out. Just a little tired."

"Why? You guys were like, the perfect couple. Plus he is gorgeous. How could you break up with someone so good looking?" Leave it to Jessica to make me feel better.

"I just couldn't take it anymore." Jessica was a great assistant, but not a great friend. I wasn't about to get into all the details about my failed relationship. "Just time for a change I guess." She gave me a weird look.

"Well, I am going to get back to my desk. Let me know if you need anything."

After my lunch meeting I went back to the office to do some research on Carlisle Cullen. I like to know a little about my clients before I do work for them. I jumped onto Yahoo! and typed in his name. The first link I came to was an article from the Juneau Empire. He and his large family of six were moving from Alaska to Seattle to open up a clinic specializing in low income families. Carlisle was a doctor at the Juneau hospital for fifteen years and was ready for a change of scenery. The article said that whatever hospital he chose to call home would be very lucky. The picture at the bottom showed a gorgeous man who looked no older than 35. He had beautiful blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes. Carlisle Cullen was going to be a pleasure to work with.

I made my way to our conference room, running a little late. I hated being late. I got so caught up in my research that I lost track of time. Jessica had to remind me. I entered the conference room and was greeted by the movie star man from the picture. He stood when I entered.

"I am so sorry I am late. You must be Dr. Cullen. I am Bella Swan." I reached my hand out.

"Not a problem at all. Please call me Carlisle. Pleased to meet you Mrs. Swan." He shook my hand.

"Ms," I corrected him. "But call me Bella. Shall we get started?" My team was already sitting at the table and they began to shuffle papers.

"I would like for you to meet my son. He and I are partners on this project." Carlisle stood aside and it was then that I noticed the figure that rose behind him. This man was even more beautiful than Carlisle, more beautiful than any person I have ever seen in my life. His bronze (yes bronze) hair was in messy disarray and his green eyes pierced right through my skin. I lost my balance walking toward him, unsure if it was my clumsiness or because of his beauty. The god in front of me caught before I fell over.

"Careful, there." Oh my god his voice was like velvet. "You ok?"

"Yes, sorry." My face turned bright pink. "These are new shoes." I gestured towards my heels. He looked down and smiled.

"Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella" The way he said my name sent a volt of electricity through me. He stuck out his hand. It felt like perfectly carved marble, smooth and hard. I lost my train of thought, still shaking his hand like an idiot.

"Shall we?" Edward chuckled and smiled crookedly at me. I made my way to a chair, trying not to trip on the way there.


End file.
